


chromatic conversations; a study on the art of photography

by obstinateRixatrix



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Image-Based, M/M, Texting, Transcript Available, now with mobile-friendly links
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: Ryuji and Yusuke talk about art stuff.





	1. Gotokuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall, I came up with this idea in a feverish fugue state and recreated a bunch of assets in the same feverish fugue state and now here before you lies a texting fic. sources at the bottom, as is transcription of dialogue.
> 
> edit: [mobile friendly link](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/341171696721592330/437448759421435906/Text_1.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [the photo of Gotokuji Temple in Tokyo was taken by tumblr user fallbabylon](http://fallbabylon.tumblr.com/post/160996394151/gotokuji-temple-tokyo-japan). I put it through a word filter so I definitely super recommend checking out those pics they're real good. Also the pic's used with permission. Always ask before using the work of an individual artist. Make sure to get permission and to properly source their stuff. 
> 
> [the background for the text messages was posted on imgur for folks to use.](http://imgur.com/LMZcfmj)
> 
> [sprites used to recreate chat icons were from spriters resource](https://www.spriters-resource.com/fullview/92141/)
> 
>  
> 
> theres take a While to make despite the comparaively low text volume. Also gotta research some Art History for the next one. I'mm going to go pass out now
> 
> shoot before I hit that heckin snooze button here's a transcript:
> 
> Ryuji: [image of an ominously-lit crowd of lucky cat statues. the sky is a light minty green. starting about 2/3rds down is where the shadowed cat statues begin.]
> 
> Yusuke: This photograph...
> 
> Yusuke: It has quite the arresting atmosphere!
> 
> Ryuji: ...Does it?
> 
> Yusuke: The muted green contrasts quite well with the shadowed figures. 
> 
> Yusuke: The lighting, too, is quite engaging; not only in the use of light, but also the gradient from light to dark in the vertical sense.
> 
> Yusuke: The angle adds some additional mystique to the composition.
> 
> Yusuke: We, as the audience, are left wondering what captivates the attention of these figures.
> 
> Ryuji: Woah, that was deep!
> 
> Ryuji: You never stop thinking about art, do you.
> 
> Yusuke: Didn't you send me this photograph for an artistic assessment?
> 
> Ryuji: Nah, I just thought it's be funny.
> 
> Ryuji: I sent it to Makoto and she threatened to block me.
> 
> Yusuke: Ah, I see.
> 
> Yusuke: You have an interesting eye, Ryuji. Do send me whatever else captures your interest. 
> 
> Yusuke: Who is the photographer of this piece?
> 
> Ryuji: I dunno, I just found this on some random site.
> 
> Yusuke: Ryuji.
> 
> Yusuke: When engaging with art, always take the time to determine its source and give due credit.
> 
> Ryuji: Alright, I got it, I'll look for a name.
> 
> Yusuke: Wonderful.
> 
> Yusuke: It really is quite the photograph.
> 
> Ryuji: Y'know, Gotokuji Temple ain't that far.
> 
> Ryuji: I could take you, if you wanted to check it out. 
> 
> Yusuke: I would certainly welcome such an excursion.
> 
> Ryuji: Dude.
> 
> Ryuji: You don't have to text like you're being paid by the word.
> 
> Yusuke: Pardon?
> 
> Ryuji: Never mind, forget it.


	2. [???]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey did yall know I'm incapable of chilling of a second??? one single goddamn second????? anyway SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO LEX, who saved my butt by going on an hour-long tour of her specialty - Japanese art - and TO CHIP, for taking pity on me & going like, stella, you don't have to put your pictures through word filters, stella, I have photoshop. They sure did help me out there, phew.
> 
> please, I'm begging you, I'm on my knees, acknowledge all the work that went into this I've got black on red seared to the back of my retinas. Yusuke knows so much. Yusuke talks so much. Transcript's at the bottom.
> 
> edit: [mobile friendly link](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/341171696721592330/437448769785561088/Text_2_full.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'a sensitivity to ephemera' is more commonly known as 'mono no aware', but I thought it'd be confusing so I just used the translation. It's a very Yusuke-type phrase, isn't it?
> 
> The photo here was actually taken... by me! While I was walking around getting lost in China. I don't even remember where I stumbled onto this.
> 
> I'd like to give an additional shoutout to air, for the concept of 'memento mallard', which is what they named a painting of mine. Boy, this fic sure is a collaborative process, huh?
> 
> Here's the transcript (and this one's a doozy):
> 
> Ryuji: Alright, so I'm jogging my usual route, yeah?
> 
> Ryuji: And I see some path I swear hasn't been there before.
> 
> Ryuji: Most of me is thinking, well, today's a good day not to get myself stuck in some horror movie.
> 
> Ryuji: But part of me is thinking, I gotta check it out!
> 
> Ryuji: Which is pretty dumb, right?
> 
> Yusuke: Not at all.
> 
> Yusuke: I frequently explore unmarked paths on the off-chance I find something artistically stimulating. 
> 
> Ryuji: That was definitely the wrong answer.
> 
> Ryuji: I worry about you, dude.
> 
> Ryuji: Anyway, so I follow the path, and this is what I see:
> 
> Ryuji: [a picture of a path that winds around stone fences and pillars. There are trees in the background, and a large patch of grass in the foreground. In that patch lies an abandoned duck-shaped rocking horse. It's Donald. His eyes stare hauntingly ahead towards the right of the frame.]
> 
> Ryuji: What do you think?
> 
> Yusuke: Hm.
> 
> Yusuke: This composition...
> 
> Yusuke: It has significant roots in historical precedence. 
> 
> Ryuji: ...Huh!?
> 
> Yusuke: I am, of course, talking about the fluid and dynamic shapes of nature contrasted with belligerently precise lines of man-made architecture.
> 
> Ryuji: Say what?
> 
> Yusuke: What.
> 
> Yusuke: The subject of nature, and mankind's place within it, is one heavily meditated on by artists of every background.
> 
> Yusuke: The Japanese tradition of art tends to acknowledge the superiority of nature over the creations of man.
> 
> Yusuke: This is particularly notable in Muromachi period inkwash landscapes, most of which portray vast and mountainous environments.
> 
> Yusuke: When evidence of man-made architecture is included, the huts and temples are dwarfed by its natural surroundings.
> 
> Yusuke: These buildings tend to be simplistically rendered, while natural elements tend to have a quality of spontaneity to each brushstroke.
> 
> Yusuke: Sesshu Toyo and Shubun are the leading painters of this style, influenced by a reconnection to Chinese culture.
> 
> Yusuke: The Muromachi period displays Japanese sensibilities in many ways, but it's also period of heavy Chinese inspiration.
> 
> Yusuke: Zen Buddhism and the Song Dynasty style, painters like Xia Gui, all some prominent artistic influences.
> 
> Yusuke: As an aside, Japanese art began to develop its own unique style by shifting towards a focus on foreground elements. 
> 
> Yusuke: Moreover, Chinese-inspired art is more associated with jagged, sharp strokes, while Japanese art is associated with swirling,curving, rolling patterns. 
> 
> Yusuke: Now, back to the topic at hand.
> 
> Ryuji: Seriously!?
> 
> Yusuke: With the composition having so much emphasis on man-made structures, the photograph wouldn't necessarily espouse the superiority of nature if not for one additional detail.
> 
> Yusuke: Which brings me to the solitary figure in the photograph, the duck.
> 
> Ryuji: Holy shit.
> 
> Yusuke: The significance of the duck, its placement, its state of decay...
> 
> Yusuke: It invokes a sensitivity to ephemera. 
> 
> Yusuke: An awareness of impermanence is one of the cornerstones of the Japanese aesthetic, integral to understanding what our culture considers art.
> 
> Yusuke: The transience of all things deepens our appreciation of their presence, as well as our despair at their passing.
> 
> Yusuke: Things in this sense refers to, in effect, everything.
> 
> Yusuke: Material objects, relationships, people, all can be a subject of this 'sensitivity to ephemera'.
> 
> Yusuke: There is a similar concept in western culture, though one that serves quite a different purpose.
> 
> Yusuke: 'Memento mori' - remember you will die.
> 
> Ryuji: What the eff.
> 
> Yusuke: This is a humbling phrase, one that reminds the subject of their own mortality.
> 
> Yusuke: While my instinct is towards 'a sensitivity to ephemera', I do believe that this duck evokes a more personal dread.
> 
> Yusuke: Abandoned, left to be overtaken by the steady certainty of encroaching nature...
> 
> Yusuke: This image imparts a feeling of 'memento mori' unto its audience.
> 
> Yusuke: 'Memento mallard,' if you will.
> 
> Ryuji: Alright.
> 
> Ryuji: You're totally messing with me, aren't you.
> 
> Yusuke: Perhaps.


	3. Shujin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know I started this one thinking 'oh at least it can't be as long as the last one' but joke's on me it's pretty much exactly the same.
> 
> fic time seems to operate on a different plane than actual time. I go like, "I'm gonna take a break!" and that break ends up being like... three days? except? I'm working during those three days? on the fic? usually 'a break' for me means I lie down for like a month lmao. special shoutout to sine for helping me figure out how to end this.
> 
> AS USUAL, transcript at the bottom.
> 
> [edit: mobile-friendly link](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/341171696721592330/437448783199076352/Text_3_full.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this photo's from [wikipedia](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:2401_Bluebells.jpg), taken by [paul schultz](http://flickr.com/photos/26011645@N00). licensing.
> 
> The reason I associate bluebells with Yusuke is because of [this convo](http://obstinaterixatrix.tumblr.com/post/159459390464/i-love-these-good-friends-also-im-exploring) and [this convo](http://obstinaterixatrix.tumblr.com/post/159462470074/theyre-gonna-be-besties).
> 
> The last one's going to be SHORT, like, WAY SHORT, but it might take me a while to get the pic so we'll see.
> 
> So, transcript:
> 
> Ryuji: Dude, check out what started growing in Haru's garden!
> 
> Ryuji: [a top-angled image of a light blue-purple flower amidst a green background.]
> 
> Ryuji: Nice, huh?
> 
> Yusuke: Oh, a bluebell.
> 
> Yusuke: I do believe those symbolize gratitude.
> 
> Ryuji: Do they?
> 
> Yusuke: Yes. Though perhaps not everywhere.
> 
> Yusuke: Many cultures apply symbolic significance to flowers, but the current practice of flower language became popularized throughout Western Europe in the 19th century.
> 
> Yusuke: This practice was introduced to Japan early in the Meiji period. 
> 
> Yusuke: As the meaning ascribed to each plant is heavily based on a culture's history, folklore, and local flora, over time we developed our own language.
> 
> Ryuji: Jeez, how do you know all this stuff?
> 
> Yusuke: Symbolism is very important to consider.
> 
> Yusuke: Both for analysis, and for potential compositions.
> 
> Yusuke: Picture a portrait of two people. What might their relationship be?
> 
> Yusuke: Of course it can be left purposefully ambiguous, if that is the intent.
> 
> Yusuke: However, wreathe them in forget-me-nots, and the audience has evidence to paint them as lovers.
> 
> Yusuke: There are, of course, many other ways to imply such a relationship, but the usage of flowers has a certain elegance to it.
> 
> Yusuke: I'd like some more angles, if you would.
> 
> Yusuke: Better yet, take one for me.
> 
> Ryuji: I'm not gonna just grab a flower, Haru would kill me!
> 
> Ryuji: Or she'd be sad, and that's even worse!
> 
> Ryuji: Then Makoto would kill me. 
> 
> Yusuke: Obviously you would ask permission first.
> 
> Ryuji: And Morgana. Ann too, probably. I think everyone would. 
> 
> Ryuji: I would too, actually.
> 
> Yusuke: But then again, the arrangement would surely be ruined. Regrettable.
> 
> Yusuke: It's better that you don't.
> 
> Ryuji: Sure, worry about that.
> 
> Ryuji: I'll take some more shots next time I go up.
> 
> Ryuji: I don't know why you're asking for these, you could probably look up way better pictures.
> 
> Yusuke: There's a certain charm to an amateur's eye.
> 
> Ryuji: Was that supposed to be a compliment!?
> 
> Ryuji: It sucked.
> 
> Yusuke: In addition, I do believe your photographs lend a great deal of insight.
> 
> Ryuji: Insight?
> 
> Yusuke: The ones you send reveal both what captures your interests, as well as what you think would capture mine.
> 
> Ryuji: ...Huh. Never thought of it that way.
> 
> Ryuji: I just thought you'd like the colors.
> 
> Yusuke: I do.
> 
> Yusuke: Beyond that, it's a pleasant indication that I am in your thoughts. 
> 
> Ryuji: Jeez, it sounds embarrassing when you put it that way!
> 
> Yusuke: Does it?
> 
> Yusuke: In any case, the quality of your photographs shouldn't concern you too much.
> 
> Yusuke: I used to believe in the idea that art had a higher purpose. And to some extent, I still do.
> 
> Yusuke: But I've come to realize that art can exist in a casual context, no matter how little or how much meaning can be read from it.
> 
> Yusuke: Perhaps the patrons of a prestigious museum would find it lacking, but I'm quite pleased to be the recipient of your art.
> 
> Yusuke: It's yours, after all.
> 
> Ryuji: Aw...
> 
> Ryuji: Who knew you could be such a sap!
> 
> Yusuke: You, I imagine, along with the rest of our friends.
> 
> Ryuji: That's exactly what a sap would say.


	4. Shibuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man I just. I can't take a break. I can't stop. yall I went outside and to a real heckin florist for this. please enjoy the fruits of my labor.
> 
> anytime I write yusuke he's ace and anytime I write ryuji he's bi. since the way I write is very... romcom? not about that? it never comes up, but... just know.... That's How It Is.... anyway, transcript below.
> 
> [edit: mobile-friendly link](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/341171696721592330/437448780405800962/Text_4_full.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so like I messaged someone while on a bus like 'hey any florists around' & she sends back an address & I'm like, hey, cool, I'm on the right bus. because. who checks ahead of time, am I right. anyway it was really small and I took a very sneaky stealth pic of these flowers but I felt so awkward about not getting anything from what's clearly a small business that I bought a little cactus. I think I'll name it 'social anxiety'. in hindsight, it's... somewhat appropriate for this picture to have been taken how it was. 
> 
> a month or so ago I made [a post](http://obstinaterixatrix.tumblr.com/post/161115815394/) that was basically the premise of this fic. don't let your dreams be dreams. in the immortal words of shia labeouf.
> 
> I actually combed through my backlog of groupchat screenshots to see how P5 spelled 'okay' and Ann uses it as 'OK', two letters, all caps. and. I made the executive decision to just. spell out 'okay'. It didn't look right otherwise. I will always be burdened with this purposeful departure from canon. forgive me, atlus, then fix your writing.
> 
> I'm like sitting on some really elaborate meta & analysis of My Own Dang Fic for why I've written this like I did but it seems a little awk to start infodumping about My Own Dang Fic. I just want yall to know. if anyone is like 'hey wasn't yusuke saying not to worry about artsy stuff?? what's going on here???' please look me in the eyes. It's On Purpose. There's A Reason. Trust Me. 
> 
> anyway, transcript:
> 
> Ryuji: [top-down picture of three red roses arranged among a few green flowers and several sprigs of decorative berries]
> 
> Yusuke: Not one of your most inspired shots, I must say.
> 
> Ryuji: Wow, thanks.
> 
> Yusuke: Is something the matter?
> 
> Ryuji: Huh? 
> 
> Yusuke: It's usually quite easy to get a sense of your aesthetics, but here it's strangely absent.
> 
> Ryuji: What, really?
> 
> Ryuji: Wait, no, stop typing!
> 
> Ryuji: Stop!
> 
> Ryuji: Yusuke!
> 
> Yusuke: Fine.
> 
> Ryuji: Just forget that for now!
> 
> Ryuji: Look, nothing's the matter!
> 
> Ryuji: I was just wondering what you'd think!
> 
> Yusuke: About the picture?
> 
> Ryuji: About the roses!
> 
> Yusuke: Just the roses?
> 
> Ryuji: Just the roses!
> 
> Yusuke: Red roses have quite the significance. It's fairly common knowledge.
> 
> Yusuke: Love, of course.
> 
> Yusuke: Specifically, romantic love.
> 
> Ryuji: Okay.
> 
> Ryuji: So like...
> 
> Ryuji: Just, hypothetically speaking, what would you say if you got some?
> 
> Ryuji: Roses, I mean.
> 
> Yusuke: I'd say: "The feeling is mutual, Ryuji."


End file.
